


I Fell Today

by Timeless_Anarchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem detailing what Castiel did for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell Today

Today, I fell.  
Not only from Grace, but also into love.  
The love is forbidden, taboo.  
My brothers and sisters disapproved of me, and my Father rejected me.

It is not all bad, though.  
I still have him, the one I rebelled against my family for.  
The man with the deep green eyes and short brown hair; with the cool personality and a bad-boy attitude.

He never truly had a home, or a family,  
He holds two things dear to him: his younger brother and his car.  
He travels around the country, staying in seedy motels with his younger brother  
Never staying in one place for more than a month.

Now that I have fallen, I can truly find him.  
Now that I walk on Earth, I can be with him.  
I long to be traveling backseat with him and his brother, in that car he holds so dear.

I want to hold him, to make sure he knows he'll never be alone.

Today, I fell.  
Not only from my home,  
But into love.  
And I don't regret a thing.


End file.
